


Operculum

by puckit



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, gill fingering, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckit/pseuds/puckit
Summary: His head fell back onto Sid's shoulder, his dark hair swirling slightly with the movement, and he pouted up at Sid. "You take so long.""I'm just taking my time," Sid had to laugh, stroking higher yet, fingertips skimming around Geno's collarbones, scratching at them gently, dipping into their hollows. "You're beautiful, G, you should be appreciated. Let me appreciate you," Sid coiled his tail tighter around Geno's squeezing until Geno moaned again, low and long. "See, just like that. Or maybe like this?"Sid trailed his fingers up that last bit and rubbed them over the seam of Geno's gills.





	Operculum

"Sid," Geno warbled, reaching back, "Sid...you say you do." 

"Yeah, Geno," Sid hummed back, "I got you." And he did. Pressed flush to Geno's back, their tails tangled together, Sid held him close and stroked a hand down his breastbone and then slowly felt his his way back up. He veered on his path, straying from one nipple to the other, pinching and tugging them hard enough to feel Geno jolt and moan in his arms. "Sid!"

His head fell back onto Sid's shoulder, his dark hair swirling slightly with the movement, and he pouted up at Sid. "You take so long."

"I'm just taking my time," Sid had to laugh, stroking higher yet, fingertips skimming around Geno's collarbones, scratching at them gently, dipping into their hollows. "You're beautiful, G, you should be appreciated. Let me appreciate you," Sid coiled his tail tighter around Geno's squeezing until Geno moaned again, low and long. "See, just like that. Or maybe like this?"

Sid trailed his fingers up that last bit and rubbed them over the seam of Geno's gills. 

"Oh, fuck!" In his hold, Geno thrashed suddenly, and hard enough to nearly jolt Sid's hold on his tail loose. It sent the plumes of his tail fins swirling in the water around them dramatically as the fuschias and reds of his scales caught and cast off the filtered sunlight. 

"So fucking beautiful," Sid repeated, flexing his tail muscles hard to keep Geno tangled with him, knowing how much he liked the feeling. Being held, being pinned and overpowered, it wasn't easy for Geno to find that, Sid knew. 

Geno was all fancy tail plumes and bright, iridescent colors that caught sun and moonlight alike to shine and show off. It caught the eye of everyone who looked his way, let them know immediately he was a mer in his prime, a catch. And Geno definitely loved the attention, Sid knew, loved how flashy his tail was and paid an inordinate amount to grooming his scales. 

Sid also loved Geno's tail. He loved how long it was--so much longer than average--and loved how it danced in the water when Geno swam circles around anyone stupid enough to challenge him. 

But where Geno was built as an ode to vanity and showing off, Sidney was built for practicality. The deep indigo of his tail scales looked nearly black in certain lighting and no one would have called him flashy. And while Geno was long and slender of tail, Sid was thick all the way down, thicker than most. What Sid’s tail might have lacked in pizzaz, though, it more than made up for in swimming power and precision few could match or best. 

Geno was one of the very few, and from the moment Sid had seen him swim, he'd known. He'd _wanted_. And what Sid wanted, Sid pursued with single minded focus that some found intimidating.

Geno, apparently, found it extremely attractive. Sid had laughed when Geno had told him that, disbelieving at first, but then delighted by the way Geno'd smirked, flicked at the meat of Sid's tail, and chirped, "Is hot, how you do, how you are. Fat tail is hot too."

What he'd meant by that, Sid had soon learned, is that he loved how strong it was, they way it could tie him down and really make him struggle to swim freely when Sid put his mind to keeping him still. "Feel you everywhere," Geno had moaned, that first time Sid had tied him up fucked him. "Fat tail is best. Sid best."

Laughing, breathless, Sid remembered nuzzling Geno's neck, carefully skirting the edges of his gills, "I thought you were best?"

"Is true. I'm best. But you best at fucking me," Geno had smirked, then tucked his tongue between his teeth and patted at Sid where he could reach and honestly, Sid hadn't stood a chance of resisting the current of Geno's charm.

And Geno had, on more than that occasion, used his considerable charms to talk Sid into all sorts of things Sid probably wouldn't have tried on his own--Sid was still scandalized that they'd fucked on the surface, where landwalkers could have seen them, but arguing with Geno's "love to feel the sun on me, Sid, want to feel you too" logic had been a battle he didn't really want to win. 

Sid, with Geno at his side, grew bolder too. With every encounter between them, he edged closer to Geno's gills, never quite daring to touch or lip at them. He wanted though. Dreamed about it sometimes, even. Thought about telling Geno.

It was so much worse on race days. Days like today, when he watched Geno race. Watched Geno _win_. 

The match had been excellent, Geno tail to tail with one of his competitor, darting around the various obstacles and other racers in his path as if they weren’t even there. He could be such a petty bully about it too, checking his competition out of the way or surging between closing bodies trying to stall him and smirking, smug about it, as he broke away. Geno looked so good, those flashy fuschia fins of his practically slapping the other mer in the face as he put on a burst of speed at the end and muscled his way to a win

Sid was sure he wasn’t supposed to find that sort of behavior attractive. Sid found it insanely attractive and felt his scales ripple with interest. And it got so much worse when his eyes fell to Geno’s throat.

Ebullient with his victory, Geno torpedoed right to Sid, laughing and bubbling, high on his success, gills working overtime from the exertion. And Sid cheered, of course he cheered, and spun Geno around in a flurry of congratulations, but his eyes dropped to Geno's neck again, watched four slits pulse with Geno's racing heartbeat. Sid's lips parted. 

Geno noticed, because of course Geno noticed. Somehow he seemed to have a radar of when Sid was thinking particularly lewd thoughts. "You want," Geno'd said, and it wasn't a question at all.

Sid looked at Geno helplessly and nodded. "I want. For a long time now," Sid confessed. He knew it was...intimate. More so than nearly anything else they had done. And unusual. Extremely unusual, practically bordering on taboo even. Mers depended on their gills for air, if they were blocked, if they were hindered for too long, a mer could suffocate and drown. 

And yet, Sid couldn't stop thinking about Geno's gills, what they would feel like under his fingertips, his lips. 

His tongue.

"Geno, I'm..." Sid didn’t know what to say. As a rule, he didn't lie to Geno, so apologizing was out, even if he sort of felt like maybe he should. It wasn't polite, what he wanted. 

"Sid, be quiet now. We talk later. Now mers come to congratulate because I'm best." He squeezed Sid about the hip bones none too gently and Sid promptly shut up. If he could hardly bring himself to talk about this to Geno, he had no desire for anyone else to find out.

He faded back as Geno sighed a long suffering sound and then charmed every reporter and well wisher in that way that he had with mers that Sid simply could not replicate. He didn't envy him the attention in the least.

Eventually, even Geno hit his limit, but even his brush off was fucking charming. "I'm go celebrate with boyfriend now. He congratulate me best," Geno, already swimming away, winked over his shoulder to laughter and knowing smiles. "Bye!" 

Sid, though, was maybe not prepared for what happened after that. Was not fully prepared for Geno to take him by the hand and start swimming fast and hard enough that Sid struggled to keep up for a moment, until he realized where they were headed.

The cove. Their cove. The same cove Geno had taken him to when he'd wanted to feel the sun and Sid.

The memories were enough to make Sid shiver and swing his tail harder to propel him ahead of Geno to indignant, laughing chirps of, "No fair, fat tail gives you advantage!" 

They chased each other's leads the rest of the way, Geno smirking, smug and satisfied and Sid laughing every time one of them broke ahead. By unspoken mutual decision, they slowed together, their pace turning from frantic to leisurely, until they reached the rocky breakers a ways out from the cove. 

The water there was shallow enough that sunlight reached the sandy ocean floor, but still more than deep enough for them to stay fully submerged. Geno made no move to break the surface and Sid counted his blessings, relaxing in the sun-warmed waters Geno favored so strongly.

Geno, meanwhile, started swimming around him, putting on quite the display. Sids brows inched upwards as did a corner of his mouth. "I'm already fucking you, G. Pretty sure thing you got here." 

"You say, but can you prove?" And Geno had gone right on swimming, all sinuous spins and twirls, those fancy fins and lyretail coloring catching the light like crazy and painting the water with fanciful patterns. He really was so fucking beautiful, but also such a tease, challenging Sid like that.

"Oh, is that what you want today? Okay, G, sure. I'll bite." He watched another twirl and then jackknifed after him, chasing his courting display in a familiar dance, gaining on him incrementally until Sid was the one dancing around Geno, circling every closer, closing on him, until Geno couldn't dart away anymore. 

"Caught you," Sid whispered, scraping his teeth down the nape of Geno's neck as he held his arms pinned behind his back and squeezed all the muscles in his tail. 

"I let," Geno retorted, sounding entirely too satisfied about this turn of events, "I want..."

"Yeah? What do you want, Geno?" Sid transferred hold of Geno's wrists to one hand and stroked the other over the the curving flank of his tail, feeling the scales ripple beneath his fingers where skin gave way to them. 

"What _you_ want, Sid?" Geno, Sid should have remembered, could fight so dirty sometimes. Because right then, he tipped his head back and tilted it just so stare up at him through half lidded eyes while putting one entire set of his gills on full display. Tempting. Offering.

"Fuck, G. I want to touch you. Want to taste you. Want to feel your heartbeat on my tongue as I press inside your gills." The confession was cathartic and terrifying at the same time. "I lay awake at night sometimes, you know, thinking about it. About touching you like that. Knowing you like that." 

In his hold, Geno shivered and said, simply, "Yes."

And now, Geno was writhing in Sid's hold from that first touch, the barest skim of Sid's fingers over the four slits of his gills. They fluttered beneath each of his fingers in a cascade from the topmost gill to the last. If Sid pressed, just a little, he could feel the pounding pulse of Geno's heart beating at his fingertips. "Holy shit, G. You feel so amazing." 

Geno groaned and fluttered his lashes up at Sid, content to otherwise let Sid explore. "Cause I'm best, I told you." He bit just the tip of his tongue in a teasing grin, and added with a pat to Sid's arm where it held him pinned to Sid's chest, "You okay too, I guess."

"Just okay?" Sid mused, looking down and watching the erratic way Geno's pretty tail twitched every time he stroked along his gill slits, "So I shouldn't do this again?" he asked, dipping the tips of his fingers beneath the folds of skin and dragging them the length of each gill. He did it again and again, taking mental notes, adjusting his play little by little based on Geno’s reactions.

Sid had touched his own gills in his curiosity, knew how sensitive they were from the sheer amount of capillaries and nerve endings concentrated there. He could only imagine how much _more_ it must feel like to let someone else touch them. 

Carefully, ever so gently, he scraped at the edges of them and then bent his head to kiss them, lapping his tongue just barely along the inside edge of one.

Geno's response was immediate, beautiful and almost violent in its intensity. "Sid, 's good--fuck!" His back bowed sharply, as if seizing in pleasure and his tail thrashed like a fish out of water as he cried out Sid's name and spilled into the water around them. 

"G, Geno, fuck...that was...wow..." Sid was sure he'd never seen anything more stunning than Geno in that moment. Sid pressed soft, soothing kisses to Geno's cheek, the curve of his ear, the corner of his eyes, his temple. The hand at his breastbone relaxed and petted, stroking Geno's chest and the soft lines of his belly. 

Maybe, he was a little smug too. "So just okay works for you, then, huh?" 

"Shut up," Geno swatted at him as he went beautifully boneless in Sid's arms. "You become unbearable if I stroke ego," he added, smiling dopily up at Sid from where his head was resting on Sid's shoulder.

"I would, huh? You sure you're not talking about yourself?" The chirping was familiar ground, easy and natural between them. 

"I'm sure. Sid," Geno's brows drew together, concerned, as the water swayed him closer into the cradle of Sid's hips, "you not come yet?"

"I'm good, G. Really." He was turned on enough that it wouldn't take much, honestly, but watching Geno, _touching_ Geno like that, the trust he'd given Sid by letting him have his way with his gills, that was its own kind of high Sid wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

Geno made some sort of disbelieving sound and squirmed in his loosened hold, slippery as an eel, until they were pressed chest to chest. They didn't quite line up perfectly--Geno was much longer than he was, in both tail and torso--but they made it work. 

One of Geno's hands reached up and stroked down the front of Side's neck, over the rise and down to the hollow, as Geno looked at him, his brown eyes warm and still blown a little wide with his earlier pleasure. "I can...?"

"What?" Sid blinked at him, before it clicked for him what Geno was asking. Sid's breath immediately sped at the thought. Geno's fingers were long and slender and beautiful like the mer himself and the thought of them on Sid like _that_ made him suddenly dizzy with want. "Yeah, yeah, okay, G. Sure. I trust you."

Geno groaned like Sid had hurt him, which would have confused Sid, if Geno hadn't distracted him by tipping his head back for a deep, filthy kiss. All he could think about was Geno's tongue, the way it moved, sinuous and strong, taking pleasure and giving it in equal measures and Sid thought he might want that even more than Geno's fingers.

"G, Geno," Sid panted, staring up at him, when the kiss broke. "Will you...can you use your mouth, instead?" He reached up for Geno's mouth, traced the shape of his lips with the same fingers he'd pressed so carefully into Geno.

Geno made that wounded noise again and then nipped, lightly, at the Sid's fingertips, "Sid have best ideas. I love," and immediately slid down to line his mouth up to the edge of Sid's jawline.

The water shifted shades of blues around them, the light casting rippling shadows on everything, pretty in an alien way that deeper waters never replicated. It was beautiful and Sid paid it no notice.

There was nothing but Geno in that moment. Geno as he flicked the tip of his tongue and lapped at the hightest of Sid's gills. Geno as he hummed and then pressed inside, as far as he could go, making Sid gasp and curse. The shock of sensation went through him like a current and Sid remembered, suddenly, the first time he'd touched an electric eel. It was like that, only it felt a thousand times better and Sid could feel his fingers curling into the jut of Geno's shoulder blades and his lower body rocking forward, seeking, seeking.

Geno's hand met him there, the palm of it smoothing over the bump beneath Sid's scales. "Give me," he demanded against Sid's neck, sucking hard over several of his gills, and fingers pressing around the swell of Sid's cock insistently until his scales gave way and his dick slid free, flushed and already slick. Geno didn’t start slow, didn’t waste time. He wrapped his hand around Sid, squeezed hard, and pressed down and up again. 

Sid whined, caught between the twin pleasures of Geno's fingers, tight and sure, stroking over him, and Geno's mouth kissing and tasting him breathe, until each breath was harder than the last, until it overwhelmed him with a tidal wave of pleasure he was helpless to stop.

The pleasure blanked him, washed everything away for the interminably long seconds it took a wave to crest and break on a shore before the tide rushed him back to his body, trembling with the aftershocks, safe in Geno's arms. 

"G...hey, G." Sid managed after another handful of moments, head cradled on Geno's chest, thumbing idly at one pierced nipple. "Thanks. For this, for trusting me, for picking me," that one Sid was maybe never going to really understand, but he wasn't about to rock that boat. 

Grinning, sly, Sid added, "Guess you were pretty okay too. Maybe next time we can aim for good, eh?"

The sound of Geno's indignant squawking and his shouts of “Asshole!" were the last thing Sid heard as he took off, laughing a happy streak of bubbles in his wake, knowing Geno would catch him before too long.

He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Summer Solstice! Have some mermaids! 
> 
> a.k.a. this is what happens when you ask your wife for a prompt in May and she _immediately_ says gill fingering. Especially when she's got such [pretty mer!Sid art](http://honeycombhenry.tumblr.com/post/160854264907/a-fish-boy-put-ten-pink-and-purple-gradients-on) to fuel your terrible thoughts.  
>   
> 
> You can find me and cry directly into my eyes on tumblr @ fiveforflirting


End file.
